Charming Love
by naviskyy
Summary: Joseline Ortiz better known as Josey hasn't been inside Charming town limits in two years. Now she's back with a surprise and unfinished love. Can she survive Charming? Can Charming survive Josey?
1. Welcome (back) to Charming

AN: Yes another story. No I'm not abandoning _Blood Don't Make Family._ Yes I will continue it. Yes I can multi task. If I don't at least start on this story it's going to continue to haunt my dreams. The night ones and the day. I have so many Sons of Anarchy stories floating around in my head. I'm having a different dream every night that centers around one of my story ideas.

SN: As usual I don't own anything recognizably Sons of Anarchy. That would be Kurt Sutter. Always as usual I do own anything not recognizably Sons of Anarchy.

SN2: We all know Chibs has a Scottish accent. I however can't write his dialogue the way he actually sounds so I'm just going to write his dialogue normal. But know that in my head it all sounds like it's supposed to sound. As you're reading do what I do when I'm reading stories and hear the dialogue in that sexy accent.

Prologue

I never had a "traditional" upbringing. I'd been raised by my brother who was six years older. We'd had the misfortune of being born to a drug addict. My brother, Juan Carlos, had been looking out for himself for as long as he could remember. When I came along he started looking out for me too. Between my brother and the streets of Queens NY, I didn't turn out that bad. When I was fifteen and JC was twenty-one, my brother got into some trouble and we had to leave New York. We traveled the country and eventually landed in a small town in California called Charming. My brother starting prospecting for the local motorcycle club the Sons of Anarchy and we both gained a family. An occasionally dysfunctional family but with our childhood, who were we to judge. When my brother patched into the Sons he was known from then on as Juice.

Chapter 1: Welcome (back) to Charming

I've been driving for days and was annoyed as hell with the whole road trip idea. If I wasn't lugging my entire life in a U-haul I would've flown. Also no one had any idea I was coming back. I've been gone for two years and I was bringing back one helluva surprise. I looked in my rearview mirror as I passed the Welcome to Charming sign. _No turning back now._

I pulled into the motel parking lot and pulled out my cell phone. The number I'd dialled went straight to voicemail, which I was expecting, the person I'd called wasn't one to answer a number they didn't know. So I texted them instead. _Dude answer your phone it's your little sister._ Seconds after hitting send my phone rang, before I could even say hello I was hit with the one question I knew I was going to get annoyed with answering. "Where the hell have you been?"

"Well hello to you too, Juan Carlos."

"Stop stalling, little girl.,"

"Come to the motel in Charming. I'll explain everything. Room 7. And come alone."

"You're in Charming?"

"Yeah. Now bring your ass. And I'm serious about the come alone part."

Twenty minutes later I heard a motorcycle in the motel parking lot. I walked outside and leaned against the door frame waiting for my brother to approach. My brother hugged me and then held me at arms length as if he was making sure I was really there. Then I got punched hard as fuck in the arm. "What the fuck! Didn't your mother teach you not to hit girls!" We both cracked up laughing. Our mother didn't teach either of us much of anything. "Why are we outside. You have some explaining to do, Josie."

"Long story short, you have a nephew. No, I didn't know I was pregnant when I split. No, his father has no idea he exists. I came back because try as I might I can't stay away from Charming, I missed you, my son should know his father and his father should know him."

"I have nephew?"

"Wanna meet him?" I opened the motel door and found my one year old son right were I'd left, on the bed with a portable DVD player watching his favorite show. When I entered the room he got all excited and started jumping on the bed. When he noticed his uncle behind me he looked at Juice with curiosity. I picked my son to introduce him to my brother. Juice made a comment as we walked towards him. "Shit. He looks like his dad." I laughed.

"Juice meet Greysen Filip Ortiz-Telford."

"That's a mouthful, Jos."

"I know."

"So how do plan to tell Chibs?"

"Figure I just show up at TM with Greysen on my hip. Once Chibs sees him pretty much figured he know. Like you said, kid looks just like him." Just then Juice's cell phone rang. He stepped into the bathroom to answer it. When he came out of the bathroom he was smiling. "What's got you all smiles, big brother?"

"Gemma's having an impromptu family dinner."

"What's that got to do with me?"

"You're going."

"No. Dude, no."

"TM, Gemma's house. It doesn't matter were you drop the baby bomb. You're gonna have an audience."

"Fine. But I am not taking responsibility for the multiple heart attacks this will cause." I grabbed Greysen's diaper bag and headed out. When we pulled up to Gemma's house I contemplated just peeling off and saying fuck this shit. I got out and gathered up my baby instead. We walked into the house and it was literally like a scene from a movie. Instant silence and then the sound of a dish breaking somewhere in the room. "Surprise." I said as I was crushed into a hug from Gemma. "Gemma, you're crushing my kid." Gemma looked at Greysen. "Oh shit. Kid looks like his father. Well, dinner just got interesting. Go on to the table. No point in me being the only one in shock." I walked into the silent dining room. Like Gemma no one immediately noticed Greysen. But when they did it was obvious by the audible gasps I heard. Before I realized I was face to face with my child's father. Chibs reached for Greysen and I reluctantly released my boy. "He the reason you left?" Chibs asked.

"No. He's the reason I'm back though."

"What's his name?"

"Greysen Filip Ortiz-Telford."

"Sorry to tell you this lad but I'm your da." Gemma entered with food and announced dinner was served. The noise level picked back up as everyone settled in to eat. Chibs turned and walked away, I followed. We needed to have a conversation. "Why did you leave, love?" Chibs asked as he placed Greysen on the floor.

"Honestly I didn't intend to leave. After the argument we got into I needed to think. Before I knew it I was in Vegas. I spent a few days there. One night I decided to get shitfaced. I couldn't hold my liquor which we both know is not me so I took a pregnancy test. Several actually, all came up positive. I was gonna come back but I wanted to know if I was capable of being alone and could do the whole mommy thing. Turns out I can, I just don't want to. Grey should know his father and you should know your son. Plus I missed my family."

"You could've called, woman. Your brother's been going crazy looking for you. No one knew if you were safe. We had every charter looking for you."

"Yeah I know. I dipped outta Vegas when I noticed they were looking for me. I was actually in Washington but not near Tacoma. That's were Greysen was born. You're on his birth certificate."

"How?"

"Juice ain't the only one with a 'unique' skill set."

"How much did it cost?"

"Enough." After that we went to enjoy dinner with our family. Dinner was loud and filled with laughter and I felt like I hadn't been gone for two years. Leaving Charming may not have been an intentional decision but I was glad I'd come back.


	2. We're not together

AN: Chibs is my favorite Son (okay one of them) and in my opinion one of the sexiest. I have a top 5 "SoA Cuties" list and Chibs shares the #1 spot with Jax (I couldn't choose between the 2). Anyways just thought y'all should know.

SN: I don't own anything recognizably Sons of Anarchy. I do own anything not recognizably Sons of Anarchy.

Chapter 2: Just because I'm back doesn't mean we're together.

I had been back in Charming a week. I was renting the house that Jax's Old Lady, Tara grew up in. Everyone was shocked that I hadn't taken Chibs up on his offer to move into his place. Even Chibs himself was shocked but unlike everyone else hadn't vocally expressed his shock. I pulled into Teller-morrow to and parked next to Gemma's SUV. I knocked on the office door and walked in holding Greysen's hand. "How's the house coming?" Asked Gemma.

"Getting there. Friend of mine is bringing my stuff from Washington next week. So gonna finish up painting this week. Can't wait to get my bed back. And Greysen's DVDs."

"Gotta ask baby girl, why aren't you living with Chibs?"

"That's a good question." Chibs asked from the door that connected the office to the garage. Gemma excused herself.

"You know why. We had a fight about the fact that you're married. Which I knew. Hell that information is common knowledge but that was never my issue. My issue was and still is that you're still in love with a woman you can't be with which means I don't get 100% of you. Unless that's changed...I'll stay where I'm at."

"Okay. But eventually you'll be back under my roof."

"Maybe but eventually ain't now."

"Gonna be around at quittin time?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Wanna keep the lad for the night."

"We'll be here."

"You still love him?" Gemma asked as she entered through the same door Chibs exited

I sighed. "Been in love with that man since 18."

"It'll work itself out."

"Maybe but for now I'm all about Grey and co-parenting." I left from TM get errands done before I came back to hand Greysen off for father/son time. When I came back everyone was in the clubhouse so I headed that way. As I walked through the clubhouse door I saw a croweater in Chibs's. Part of me, the crazy girlfriend part wanted to bounce that bitch's face of the bar but the logical part of me had to remind that chick I no longer had a claim on him. Chibs noticed my arrival and left the croweater immediately. _That's what I thought ._ My inner voice chimed in. _Shut it. We have no claim._

 _Bullshit. Once mine always mine._ My inner voice could be a pain in my ass some times. "Need me to drop him at your place?" I asked as I handed over Greysen's overnight bag and Chibs picked up our kid.

"Nah. Borrowed a rental. Just need his seat." I was riding home wandering what I was going to do with my kid-free night when my cell started ringing. I looked at the caller ID and started smiling. "Hey bitch!" I excitedly answered.

My bbf answered back with the same amount of enthusiasm "Hey bitch, miss you!"

"Miss you too. Can't wait to see."

"You better be glad I love you."

"Why?"

"I'm driving all your shit to West Bumblefuck California. I wouldn't do that for just anybody."

"Bitch please. You're driving here to be nosey as fuck."

"You're cursin a lot. Which means Grey is sleep or not with you."

"He's at his dad's for the night."

"You're kid free. Turn up!"

"You always tryna turn up. That's why you're single now."

"Whatever bitch. So I'll see next Thursday. Make sure my godson is with you. That's who I really wanna see anyways."

"Aight. Hit me up later let me when to actually expect you Thursday."

"Bet. Bye bitch.

"Bye." I spent the rest of my night watching movies until I fell asleep.

Today was the day! My bbf was on her way to Charming. "What's got you bouncin around like a kid in a candy store?" Gemma asked.

"My bestie's almost here. She texted she just passed the Welcome to Charming sign." I heard a horn beeping, looked up to see my friend pull into the lot. "Bitch, that was a long ass ride."

"I know but you volunteered to bring my stuff."

"Whatever. Where's my godbaby?"

"Inside with his da."

"Well lead the way. Told I only came here for G." We walked into the clubhouse and Greysen beelined toward his godmother.

"You remember me, G?!"

"We've only been gone a week. Stop being dramatic, chick.

"Who's my kid?" Asked Chibs.

"Everybody this is Chrystina.. My bestie, ride or die and Greysen's godmomny." Everyone said their hello's and how ya do's. Chrystina put Greysen who ran off to go play with Jax's son Abel. "So bitch, what have you been doin since you ditch me."

"I didn't ditch you. And I've been here working on cars."

"Seriously? All my hard work to turn into a proper girly girl and you still won't stay from under a car hood."

"Better under than on."

"Depends on the activity."

"Freak."

"And you know this."

"That I do."

"Please tell me there's a kinky story involving you two in lesbian action?" Asked Tig.

"Oh shit. I completely forgot we weren't alone."

"You can be such a space cadet, Jojo. And answer your question, handsome, it is a kinky story."

"And one you won't be tellin if you wanna make it outta Charming alive."

"Why not? It's a fun story."

"Because I'm putting it in the box."

"That's just wrong."

"Tough titty."

"What's the box?" Asked Tig.

"It's an imaginary box that we put shit we don't talk about in or in this case shit you nosey bunch don't need to know about."

"In that case, probably shouldn't bring up the riot we caused."

"Would you shut up, woman." We spent the rest of the day shooting the shit at the clubhouse. The next my brother, Chibs and a few others came by to help unload my stuff. I noticed through out the day that Chrystina was flirting with Juice. I didn't think anything of it because the girl was a damn flirt but my brother was flirting back. _My brother and best friend? They could do worse than each other._ I must of been caught up in my musing because I didn't notice she was right in front of me until she started talking. "Earth to Jojo."

"My b. What up, Chrys?"

"So I took like a month of work. My plan was to drop off your stuff and keep driving to wherever but think I'm gonna stick around here."

"I'm stuck with you for a month, God help me." I laughed.

"I really missed your annoying ass." Chrystina said as she sashayed her ass back in my brother's direction. _Miss me my ass._ This next month was gonna be interesting.


	3. Interestin Times

AN: Juice never got a love interest on the show. Which I was always sad about. I don't know yet if Chrystina and Juice will be a permanent thing but for now..a little flirting never hurts.

AN2: This is a character description for Joseline/Josey/Jojo and Chrystina. Josey is 4'11 (I know she's a short one), bra length brown hair in natural waves, got the 'Ortiz' smile and charm, dark chocolate eyes.

Chrystina is 5'4, Latina, asymmetric chin length Bob dyed a dark red (almost like dried blood), hazel eyes, also originally an East Coast girl (Maryland).

SN: I don't own anything recognizably Sons of Anarchy. Not a character, scene or situation. I do own all characters, scenes and situations not recognizably Sons of Anarchy.

Chapter 3: Interesting Times

"So baby daddy's sexy." Chrystina said the day after her arrival.

"Well duh. I don't do ugly."

"So y'all together."

"No. And you know why."

"This is true. Y'all will be back by the time Greysen's two."

"Doubt it."

"OK. But I reserve the right to say I told you so."

"Whatever bitch. Anyways, what's up with you flirting with my brother?"

"Goin all jealous little sister on me, Jojo?"

"Nah. I just know how you chew men up and spit em out. And I love you but wouldn't hesitate to cut you in regards to my brother. So if all you're gonna do is chew him up, don't go beyond flirting. I hate to have to cut my bestie."

"Fair enough. All I'm doing is flirting for now. If it goes beyond that I'll let ya know."

"Aight. So there's a party tonight at the clubhouse. Wanna go?"

"Yassss! Turn up!"

"Fuck. I'm gonna end up carrying you home again, aren't I."

"Possible. Wait, who's watchin Grey?"

"Gemma will keep him after she swings through for a minute. But until then Jax and Tara's nanny will watch him. I throw some extra cash her way so she don't mind and Grey likes her so works out."

"Nice set up. So I get to go to my first biker party. Anything I should know?"

"Yeah. The croweaters and sweet butts are gonna be lookin at ya like an intruder."

"The what whats? Bitch, explain."

"Croweaters are basically thirsty bitches fuckin their way through the guys hopin one of em makes them an Old Lady. And the sweet butts are croweaters but from another charter. Only the hoes in Charming are called croweaters because the charter's called SAMCRO."

"Goodie goodie gum drops, thirsty bitches with wifey goals." We laughed. We spend the rest of the day with Greysen around the house. After dinner we dropped Greysen off and headed to the clubhouse. We were early for the party but that didn't phase because that meant we could pregame. The fellas were still in church. Chrystina and I were on a third shot when guys came outta Chapel. The Tacoma charter was with them. "You ladies are early." Clay comment.

"I know. Wanted to pregame. Build up my tolerance to keep with Allie Mcalchy next to me." I replied.

"I'm callin bullshit. I'm not an alchy. You're the alchy. Ms. 'I out drank 6 dudes'.

"What? I won two g's from that. There was no way in hell I wasn't winnin."

"Yeah and my bathroom paid the price of that victory. Multiple times."

"What did you expect? First time I drank after having a kid and it was straight tequila." The guys were laughing at our antics.

"Got anymore stories, doll?" Tig asked.

"Tons." Replied Chrystina.

"Do I need to staple your mouth shut, woman?" I asked laughing.

"Bring it on midget."

"Keep talking shit and I'll leave wherever you pass out tonight."

"And I thought you loved me."

"You two always like this?" Gemma asked as she joined the fun.

"Pretty much!" We exclaimed in unison. I was walking to the kitchen with Chrystina on my heels looking for a snack. When we came out of the kitchen the music had started and the croweaters and sweet butts started filing in. An hour later I was on the dance floor with Chrystina when she drew my attention towards Chibs and the croweater currently occupying his lap. "You ain't gonna check her?" Chrystina asked.

"Not my Old Man."

"Bitch please. You have the same look on your face you had that time we fought those two skanks at that concert."

"Doesn't matter. Can't check her for something she hasn't done." As I was explaining things to Chrystina I felt a heavy male arm rest on my shoulders. "Jesus Christ, Kozik, scare the shit outta me why don't you!"

"Why you over here with 'kill a bitch' eyes and not poundin a croweater sittin in a certain lap into dust?" Kozik asked.

"Like you don't know? You fuckers gossip more than gigglin teenage girls."

"No we don't." Kozik said with slight indignation. I cocked an eyebrow at Kozik.

"Tellin me you nothin bout nothin."

"I know a little bit about somethin." Kozik admitted sheepishly.

"That's what I thought." I said as I heard Chrystina clear her throat. "Where are my manners. Kozik, Chrystina. Chrystina, Kozik." They said their nice to meet you's then Kozik wandered off to do who knows what. I looked in the direction of Chibs and noticed him and the croweater were gone. I went to straight to the bar. The was no way I was going to even consider what was happening. I was grateful that Chrystina hadn't followed me. I loved that chick but I needed to be alone. Well alone as one gets in a room full of party people. "Rumor has you're a free agent."

"Dammit. That's the second time you've scared the shit outta me tonight. Third time I'm kicking your ass Kozik."

"Sorry not sorry." I rolled my eyes.

"And it's true, I am. What of it?"

"Nothin on my part but the wolves might start circle. What's up with your friend. She a free agent?"

"Fuck the wolves and she is."

"That's what the wolves want sweetheart." Kozik said walking off in the direction Chrystina was. I probably should've stirred Kozik away from my best friend for my brother's sake but I wasn't going to deny the girl the pleasure of Kozik's charm. I don't how many shots I'd consumed at the bar but when I hopped off the stool I was a little unsteady. "Well somebody's tipsy." My brother said out of nowhere.

"Jesus. Why are you motherfuckers so silent? First Kozik, now you're givin me a heart attack."

"Sorry, Josey. Here's the key to my dorm. Go lay down. I'll tell Red where you are."

"Thanks but I'm not goin nowhere near those dorms JC."

"He's not back there."

"Aight. Good look then." I went to my brother's dorm. A few minutes later Chrystina collapsed on the bed next to me.

"I oughta beat you. You know I'm not into blondes bitch. Even charming ones. I owe your brother for saving me from embarrassing Kozik with the let down." I laughed. I knew she wasn't into blondes and I also knew telling Kozik that wasn't going to stop him from hitting on my best friend. "You good?" Chrystina asked.

"Why wouldn't I be Chrys?"

"Saw you hittin the tequila pretty hard after Chibs disappeared."

"I don't wanna talk about it."

"Aight. Let me if I need to kick his ass." I laughed again.

"That's why I love you bestie." I said as we both drifted off to sleep.

I woke up the next morning to the sound of a fist banging on the door. I wretched the door open to my brother standing there. "Need to get some shit. Club business. If you wanna avoid Chibs, leave in about 20."

"Fuck that." I said as I pushed Chrystina to wake up. Chrystina woke up wiping drool off her face. We got ourselves together and headed to the car. Thankfully we made to my car without incident or anyone saying anything. That all changed when we got to Gemma's to get Greysen. "So heard about last night." Gemma said.

"God dammit. To be badass bikers they gossip a lot. Clay came home bearin gifts?"

"Who said it was Clay?"

"It wasn't Tara or Jax. Kid's still here."

"Does it matter?"

"No."

"You alright baby girl?"

"Yeah."

"But her liver ain't." Chrystina said. I gave her the 'bitch shut up look' while Gemma was looking at her questioningly. "She started mainlining tequila like it was a last meal. And don't give me that look, Joseline."

"I'm fine. My liver is fine. Can we go now." I said grabbing Greysen and heading towards Gemma's front door. I wasn't fine but dwelling on the fact that Chibs slept with another woman wasn't going to help in any way.

After some more sleep while Chrystina spent quality time with Greysen, I woke up and checked my phone. I had a text from Chibs saying he wanted to talk. I thought about ignoring it but that wouldn't have been very adult-like. I texted back saying I'd meet at the diner. I left Greysen in the capable hands of Chrystina and headed out. When I got to the diner Chibs was seated at my favorite booth and a waitress had just left my favorite meal on the table. "Hi love." Chibs said when I say down. I popped a fry in my mouth before speaking.

"Hi. You wanted to talk so talk."

"I'm sorry about last night."

"What are you sorry about. I'm not your Old Lady. I didn't come back to cock block. I came so you could be a father to our son. You do you, I do me."

"Wow. Grey's mellowed you out lass. Time you would've bashed heads Old Lady title or not."

"Yeah he has. Although I still throw hands on occasion." We finished our meal and I headed home. Chibs left to the garage to get a rental so he could pick up Greysen. Later that night I was sitting on my couch drinking a vodka spiked smoothie watching _Blood IN Blood Out_ with Chrystina. She was interrupting my favorite movie with the incessant vibrating of her damn phone. "Well someone's got the hotline tonight." I said with much sarcasm.

"Shut up. Not like this isn't the billionth time you've seen this."

"Who the fuck is textin you anyways?"

"Your brother." I rolled my eyes. "Keep rollin your eyes, I hope they get stuck."

"Whatever hooker."

"I'll be your brother's hooker."

"Bitch! I so don't need the mental images that statement just produced." Chrystina laughed and went back to texting my brother. If they actually got together I was going to need therapy because Chrystina liked to share details.

I woke up to find my house empty. Chrystina left note saying she was getting breakfast with Juice. _Aw hell._ I had just finished my own breakfast when my cell. I checked the caller ID. "Hi momma bear?"

"What are you and your shadow doing today?

" I'm not doing anything. My shadow, as you call her, is having breakfast with my brother. And Greysen's with Chibs. I know that's your next question."

"Whatever smartass. Coming to pick you up. Having family dinner tonight."

"'Kay see ya." When I got in Gemma's ride I texted Chrystina to let her know I wasn't home. We got everything we needed from the store and were loading up the car when Chrystina sauntered over. "Miss me bitch." Chrystina greeted.

"No and since when do breakfast dates?"

"Wasn't a date. Juice showed up at the house to see if both of us wanted to go, you were knocked out so only I went." I eyed my friend suspiciously. "Anyways your baby daddy invited me to the park with him and Greysen to talk."

"Okay. Have fun with your godson and don't kill his father. Kid's attached already."

"You not gonna ask why."

" Nope because I know you'll tell me later." A few hours later I was helping Gemma in the kitchen when Chrystina rolled in with Greysen in tow. "What's up chick. Why do you have my son?" I asked.

"After our little chat I volunteered to take Greysen."

"So what you two chit and chat about?"

"You. He asked me if you had a fella back in Washington or if you ever had any. He wants you back and asked me if I could help him. Told him no to the fella and no I wouldn't help him. Told him to do him and you'll do you."

"I'm not getting back with him. EVER!" Chrystina and Gemma looked with cocked eyebrows. "OK, that was a little dramatic but for the foreseeable future I'm not getting back."

We settled into a comfortable silence while we finished preparing for dinner. I was completely wrapped in my own thoughts that I hadn't realized that the guys had shown up until I heard my brother calling out my full name. "Joseline Carla Ortiz."

"Really bro?" I asked.

"Your middle name is Carla? Bitch, I've known you two years and didn't know that." Chrystina quipped.

"I know and you still wouldn't know if it wasn't for Juan Carlos's big ass mouth."

"Awe your middle names match."

"I hate you."

"I love you too."

"You know my middle name and revealed a fun fact about your best friend. Only fair if I know yours." My brother said.

"You ain't that cute Ortiz."

" Her middle name's Princess. "

"Bitch!"

"Shit ain't funny when the shoes on the other foot." I said as Chrystina launched a forkful of food at me. I retaliated with my own fork but before a full blown food fight could commence Gemma nip it in the bud. "Don't make sit at the kiddie table."

The rest of dinner was filled with laughter and conversation. Overall it was another awesome family dinner.


End file.
